There have been realized various embodiments of advertising displays in order to displaying the advertising posters. Such displays have been introduced with different formations and purposes. Such displays are generally constituted in certain geometries with a body, and depending on the structure of this body, for example, as being single- or double-sided, or being circular, a transparent protective covering is employed for one side, and under such transparent covering an advertising poster is placed. On such poster fixed on a surface in such main body, said transparent protective covering is fixed. Regarding these products, the most significant drawback is that a single person can hardly replace or change an advertising poster already fixed therein. In such kind of products, the transparent protective material protecting the poster must be entirely removed from the product while a poster is being replaced. Therefore, it is highly possible that this material is scratched or becomes deformed. When the poster is placed on the rear surface, one person must hold the poster, whereas the protector must be held and assembled by another person.